


Come Here, My Dear, I'll Take Care of You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [51]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Ahsoka hears her enter and smiles as she meditates.





	Come Here, My Dear, I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt ("Don't even think about it.") from flowersforgraves on dreamwidth to this [prompt meme on tumblr](https://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts).

As she meditated in the middle of the living area, she heard the door open of their shared quarters open behind her. She slowly smiled as she sensed the air of mischief in the other being as they slowly approached her from the door.

"Don't even think about it."

There was a soft curse behind her as Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder, amusement in her eyes. Near one of the plants native to her home planet, Riyo slowly unfroze as she relaxed and moved crouch beside Ahsoka.

"And just what is it that I should not be thinking about, my love? I won't even ask how you knew it was me and not someone harmful."

Ahsoka shrugged her right shoulder slightly as Riyo leaned into her and rested her head on Ahsoka's left shoulder. Ahsoka hummed as she smiled, watching Riyo's eyes closed and squeezed her hand gently.

"Best not too. But come now, dear, let's get you to bed, you're exhausted after today, and I'd like to hold you, Riyo."

She felt Riyo smile against her shoulder before Ahsoka moved gently to stand up, before leading her to the bedroom, she took out the elegant wraps in her hair and helped Riyo into softer sleepwear then gently laid her down on the bed under the blankets before Ahsoka slid in next to her.

Riyo's arms wrapped themselves gently Ashoka's waist.

"I'm glad that you are for tonight, Ahsoka."

"Me too, Riyo."


End file.
